It's All Because of You
by smiley349
Summary: Oliver Oken wasn't happy. He was always doing what people wanted him to do. He never let anyone down except for one person, himself. And then he met a girl that changed his life. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,, well this story I'm writing is greatly inspired by the song "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. So this is a love story. It's not going along the storyline of Hannah Montana. So Miley isn't a.k.a Hannah Montana. Well I hope you enjoy!! =]**

* * *

Oliver's POV:

Two months had passed since high school graduation. According to my dad, it was time to toughen up, get to some serious thinking about my life, and be a man. And most likely he was probably right. It was time to decide what I was going to do with my life. I had dreams of always being a musician, but really what were the chances of that? One in a million. No, probably more like one in a zillion. So, of course, like a lot of people, I took a safe road. A road where the outcomes were pretty good.

"Oliver, honey," my mom said hugging me. I hugged her back. "It seems just like yesterday, your dad and I were bringing you home from the hospital. Now today we're letting you go into the real world." She let go of me and put her hands on my cheeks in a way when an old lady sees a cute kid and just wants to pinch their cheek and give them a piece of candy. "I can't believe I'm not going to be there to remind you to take a shower, brush your teeth, take your viatmins, drink water, eat breakfast." She hugged me again. "You be a good boy." Her voice was starting to crack. I wouldn't admit it, but my voice was also cracking. I decided not to speak because I felt ashamed to cry in front of my father who was standing in beside my mom rolling his eyes at her motherlyness. She let go of me, and I smiled at her while trying to hold the tears in.

I looked at my father. He smiled at me. "You went through high school, and you graduated even with all the trouble you got into. And now here you are in front of Stanford University." He stretched out his arm and patted it on my shoulder. "Make me proud of you as you go through college." He took his hand off my shoulder. He held his hand out for me to shake. And as a symbol for promising him that I will make him proud, I took his hand. "I'm so excited. In the next four years, you'll be working beside me in my company of Aquamarine Water."

"Ha-ha, yeah it'll be great dad," I said doubtly. I hugged my mom once again and then shook my dad's hand in a firm grasp. I then grabbed my suit cases and went on a quest to go find where I got my schedule, dorm room, and other college stuff.

In high school, every kid can't wait to get out from under their parents' roof and escape the town that they had lived in their whole life. In high schook, I was like that. I was that stupid teenager that talked back to his parents and couldn't wait to get out of what I thought was a hell hole. And, yeah, I was kinda glad to get four years away from my dad. We were never on the best of terms. We fought constantly, and sometimes I would have to get out of the house just to clear my head from an arguement that the two of us had. He always told me to make him proud. However, I always felt like I never exceeded his expectations for me. My mom though had always loved me. She was always a good parent. And sometimes, when my dad and I were in an arguement, she would grab the car keys, and me and her would go to a hotel and stay there until I felt comfterable talking to my dad again.

I walked to the courtyard of Stanford where freshmen orientation was. They had schedules and dorm assignments there. I walked to the table for schedules.

"Hi there," a girl with glasses and red hair pulled back in a ponytail said in a perky tone. "Welcome to Stanford. It's a great school. I'm sure you're going to love it here. I'm Tiffany Davis. What's your name?"

"Oliver Oken," I answered.

"Your schedule also has your dorm number on it," she said as she searched through a file of schedules for students whose last name began with an O. She pulled out a sheet of paper. She looked at my schedule. "Ooh, you've got some tough teachers. You've got Mr. Shack though. Everyone loves him." She handed me my scheduele. Geez, I hope not all girls here are as nosy as she was. She grabbed another sheet of paper. "This is a list of all the freshmen teachers and the books they want you to have."

"Thanks," I said grabbing it out of her hand. I walked away from the annoying perky girl as soon as I could. She reminded me of my first girlfriend. That relationship didn't even last a day.

I looked at my schedule. I was assigned to dorm number 21 in building number four. Well, geez, they could've at least given us a map. I looked around for any upperclassmen that knew the routine for this school. I found a guy with a polo American Eagle auburny and white striped shirts.

"Exuse me," I said. "Do you know where building number four is?"

"Yeah, it's that builing right over there," he said pointing to a blue building.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

I ran to the building he was talking about. Lucky for me and any other freshman, there was a map for where all the dorm rooms in this building were at as soon as you walked in. Room 21 was on the second floor. I walked up the stairs and found room 21 at the end of the hallway. If I had a roomate, he hadn't shown up yet. So I chose the bed by the window, and I started unpacking. I just kinda put everything on my bed and just decided to deal with it later. I lyed down on what little room I had on my bed. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Here I was finally at college. I thought this would finally be the day I would celebrate. Getting out of my parents' house always seemed like a dream come true. But in reality, I was just like a baby bird scared to jump out of the nest for the first time and fly into the real world.

"Hi, hi," a young voice interrupted my thoughts. In fact, it sounded way too young. I sat up to see who the person was. I was surprised to find a boy proably anywhere between eleven and thirteen.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"Rico Rodrigo," the little boy said. He looked me up and down. "And if you're Oliver Oken, then you must be my roomate."

"I am Oliver Oken. How old are you?" I asked.

"Thirteen," he replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be in seventh grade?" I confused.

"Nope," he said putting his bags on his bed. "I never was in the seventh grade. I skipped from third grade to ninth grade."

"Wow!" I said. "How are you going to pay for college?"

"I've got a scholarship," he said.

"No, I mean stuff like dorms. Scholarships don't pay for that," I said.

"Oh well my parents are paying for it," Rico said.

"Wouldn't they want you to stay at home since you're so young?" I asked.

"You know you would think so, but actually they were more than thrilled when I suggested living in a dorm. They practically packed my bags for me," he said with hurt, neglection, and lonliness in his voice.

"But I'll be over eighteen by the time I'll be done with school, so I can go and immediately become a doctor, and I can go start my own life as soon as I graduate," he said bitterly.

At first I was annoyed at having a thirteen year old boy for my roomate, but I felt bad for the kid.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine," he said.

I grabbed my schedule and list of teachers and what books they wanted for their classes off my bed. "You know I was gonna go take a tour of the campus. Do you want to come with me?" I asked Rico.

"Nah, I'm gonna get settled in," he said.

"Okay," I said waving bye to him as I walked out our dorm. "See you later."

I made my way out of the building. Poor kid. I couldn't believe his parents would just take any chance to throw him out of his house. They must've been one of those selfish pairs of parents that wanted their kids out of their house as soon as possible so they could just go and get it on.

I walked to the school store to go get some books for my professors. I grabbed a psyics book, a sociology book, a business book, and a book with poems by Robert Frost for my Liturature class. I went to the checkout counter.

"Hi," the girl at the checking my books out. "I'm Lilly Truscott." I looked at Lilly. She had long wavy blonde hair. She had on a short sleeved navy blue and white horizantal striped shirt. She had on holey jeans and yellow All Star Converse. She had on a gold charmed necklace that fit perfectly around her neck. It had about seven charms on it. There was an anchor charm on it. Then there was a Eifel Tower charm. There was a skateboard. A guitar, a peace sign, the letter L, and a cross was the last charm.

"Hey, I'm Oliver Oken. Can you just go and check out my stuff?" I asked rushing her. I was probably being rude, but I didn't mean to.

"Well, geez," she said. She went through my books and checked them out. However the Robert Frost book she stared at for a second. "Robert Frost huh?"

"Yeah, it's for my liturature teacher Mr. Shack," I said. "I don't even know who the guy is."

"You must be a freshman," she said.

"Yeah," I said annoyed. I just wanted to get out of here.

_"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,and sorry I could not take be one travelor, long I looked down one as far as I could to where it bent in the undergrowth;then took the other, just as having perhaps the better claim,because it was grassy and wanted wear;though as for the passing there had worn them really about the both that morning equally lay in leaves no step had trodden , I kept the first for another day!Yet knowing how way leads on to way,I doubted if I should ever come back.I shall be telling this with a sigh somewhere ages and ages hence:Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and I--,"_ the blonde girl paused. "I_ took the one less traveled by, __and that has made all the difference."_

"Okay," I said confused.

"It's a poem by this guy," she said tapping her finger on the Robert Frost book. "It's called The Road Not Taken."

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"There's no one specific meaning to a poem. When a poet goes and publishes a poem, he gives it to the world to interpret it. So each person is supposed to interpret it into what they think it's talking about," Lilly said running her fingers through her head and tilting her head.

"So what's your interpretation?" I asked.

She looked at me and laughed. She then smiled as if what she was about to say was specifically meant for me. "Each day is a day closer to your death. Don't be stupid." Once again she ran her fingers through her hair and tilted her head.

I looked at this queer girl I just met. "Do you talk to all the new freshmen that come in here like this?" I asked.

"No," she said. "Some seniors."

I shook my head. "Well it was," I paused trying to find the right word for what I was going to say, "interesting talking to you."

"Anytime," she said smiling. "I'm always here if you ever need anything."

I walked out of the store, and before leaving, I looked through the windows to take one more glimpse of Lilly. As much as I found her weird, odd, and annoying, there was something about her. I had a feeling I would be seeing her again.

* * *

**So what do you all think??? Good, bad, boring, funny, interesting?? Please review and tell me if I should continue the story!!! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!! =]]**

* * *

Okay, Oliver take a deep breath. You can do this. It's just like the first day of high school all over again. Okay, well I really don't want a replay of my first day of high school. What an embarrasing day! Oh no! It goes beyond embarrasing! It was like thirteen of Friday the 13th put together all in one day! On my first day of high school, the first thing I did that was embarrasing was use the broken water fountain. Nobody told me that it spewed water all over the place. So it looked like I peed in my pants that day. Then in my first period, I had the hot new teacher liturature teacher Ms. Threkeld. She called me up to the board to correct a sentence, and well, I didn't know my shoe was untied. She stood right next to the board holding a marker for me. I walk up there, and I tripped over my shoe lace and fell in her arms! I guess you could say, "I fell for Ms. Threkeld". Also, to the jocks, I was the freshman toy! Yep, I got dunked in trash can! Yeah, I would never want to go back to high school.

I opened the door to my first period class with Mr. Green. Hmm, he sounds like an enviormentalist. I really hope he's not one of those people that are like, "If we don't stop cutting trees, the world is going to end in 2012 because of global warming!" Good greif. Don't those people have anything better to do than scare the old people!

I sighed in relief as I walked in the classroom. Well, I've made it this far. I looked around studying the classroom. My eyes felt like they popped out. There must be at least ninety students in here!

"Well hello!" a man writing on the board said. He came and greeted me by shaking my hand. He seemed very happy and chipper. Something I wish I knew what felt like. "I'm Mr. Green your professor for sociology. Who are you?"

"Oliver Oken," I said.

"Well welcome Mr. Oken," the chipper man said. The man looked like a total Einstein. He had glasses. And he was bald at the top of his head. He had messy white hair that looked like it hadn't been combed. He wore a suit. And he smelled like cigerettes.

"It's just Oliver," I said.

"I'll probably forget," he said. "I've got over a hundred students to learn names. Sit by that lovely blonde girl over there." He pointed to a girl that had her back turned to us talking to a burnette. I went over and sat next to her. She never turned to face me.

Okay, well I had the worst luck with girls in high school. Maybe all my awkwardness helped me build up skills for the ladies! I tapped her shoulder.

"Hey," she said turning around to face me. My mouth dropped open when I saw her face! I couldn't believe it! She was definetly the last person I wanted to see! "Hey it's you!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Not expecting me were you?" she smirked.

"No I wasn't," I said. "I didn't even expect you to be a freshman since you knew that I was one."

"Well, my mom is a professor here. I've been working in that store since I was sixteen. So I've been studying the characteristics of all the classmen. Freshmen seem to be more nervous. Sophmores act like know it alls. Did you know that sophmores actually mean wise fool?" I shook my head. She continued to blabber on, "Juniors act like people who live life like it's their last day. And seniors seem scared. It's probably because they're going into the real world."

"You don't seem nervous," I said.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about that," she said.

"Lilly why are you worried about not being nervous?" I asked.

"Because it's good when you're nervous. In fact people do better when they're nervous. It's when you're not nervous when you need to start worrying," she said.

"You're so weird," I said.

"Am I really?" Lilly asked.

"Yes you are," I said.

"Well then, you are the one who has no clue what to do. Has no confidence in himself. The one who seems awkward. I, Oliver Oken, am not the weird one here," she said to me.

I was silent. I didn't have a comeback to her comment.

"Well welcome freshmen," Mr. Green started. "Now today, every professor that you have is going to say what I am about to say. Look at everyone around you. Look at the person in front of you, beside you, and behind you. One of those will drop out."

I got the feeling that everyone around me was looking at me. So I didn't look at any of the people around me.

"Well, I hope to keep you all motivated," Mr. Green said. He held up a stack of papers, "This right here class is your syllbus for the semester. Please pass them down the rows." He handed them out for us to pass. I passed one to Lilly sitting right next to me. It game me chills to even come in contact with her.

Mr. Green continued to talk, but I really didn't pay any attention to him. I was just replaying the scene in my head of what had just had happened. Lilly's voice kept echoing in my head, _"I, Oliver Oken, am not the weird one here." _

I have confidence in myself! Well most of the time. Sometimes I doubt myself. Well, that's pretty much all the time. But I'm not awkward! Well, I never feel comfterable around everyone else. And I have no clue what to do? What did she mean by that?

"....project," my thoughts were interrupted by the "p" word. I turned my head to Mr. Green. I gave him a questioning look. Project? Did he actually mean a project?

"But it's only the first day of school!" someone said.

"Get used to it. This is college, not high school," Mr. Green said. Oh how I wished I was back in the place I was so ready to get out of my freshmen year. "You have the whole semester to work on this project. Now look at the person next to you." I avoided looking at Lilly. "Now the person next to you is you partner." What?! I can't work with Lilly! "What you'll be doing is studying this person. Their every move. Their personality. Their family background. The way act. Facial expressions they make when they're lying. Stuff like that." He walked to his desk and grabbed a stack of papers. Holding it up, he said, "Here is your guide for this project!" He handed them out.

"Well, Oliver, I guess I'm studying you for the rest of the semester," Lilly said.

I finally turned my head and looked at Lilly. "Don't think you already know me!" I spatted.

"What makes you think that I think I know you?" she asked.

"Just the way you talk to me," I said.

Lilly laughed. Why was she laughing at me? There was nothing funny about what I was telling her!

"Oliver I do not know you," she said.

"Then why do you act like you do?" I asked.

"I don't! If I knew I you, I would know stuff like your favorite color, band or singer, if you laugh when you're nervous, stuff like that."

I chuckled. Lilly made me nervous for some reason.

"Though really I don't think anyone can truely know another person besides themself," she said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, I believe your true identity is the way you act when noone's watching," she said tilting her head and running her hand through her hair.

"Where do you get that from?" I asked.

"Well, did you ever read Othello by Shakespeare in high school?" she asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well Iago was never himself around other people. Well, I mean I guess you can defend it by argueing that he was screwing people over, but it wasn't when they were watching."

"Well, I guess you could say that," I said.

"Well have you ever been truely just yourself, a hundred percent around other people?" she asked.

I really didn't want to answer her question. I knew the answer, and I had a feeling Lilly knew the answer to.

"Well, do you want to start this project after school or what?" I asked changing the subject.

"Can't, but I'm free Saturday," she said.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll meet you where?" I asked.

"The courtyard," she said smiling.

"Okay, well I guess I'll meet you on Saturday at seven?" I asked smiling. Lilly nodded her head.

***

I walked into my dorm room after all my classes. Well, I survived my first day!

My cell phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket. Just as I expected, it was my mom. I flipped it open and put it up to my ear.

"Hey mom!" I said.

"Hi Oliver! So how's college so far?" she asked.

"Well, my roommate is a thirteen year old boy," I said.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well how are your classes?" she asked.

"Overload on the work," I said. I set my bookbag down on my bed and fell back on my bed. "I already have a project, a report that I have to write which is due in two days, and I have to read a whole chapter which is seventy pages long!"

"Ooh, well good luck son," she said. "So are there any girls that you might be interested in?"

A picture of Lilly came in my head. I smiled as I imagined her face. "Mom, I've only been here two days."

"Well, I saw your dad my first week of college, and I knew I was in love with him," she said.

"Well I don't think it's going to be like that for me," I said. "I haven't really met a girl that I might be interested in."

"Well, if you do meet someone, call me and tell me all about her," she said.

"Okay mom," I said. "Umm mom, I have a lot of homework, and I should go and start working on it."

"Okay, well I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Bye mom," I said.

"Bye Oliver," she said. We both hunged up.

I looked up at the roof and sighed. Why did I immediately think of Lilly when my mom asked me about girls? I mean, I can't stand her. She's rude, blunt, overly confident, audacious, and so much more. Yeah, me and Lilly, haha, definetly not!

* * *

**So what did yew think?? What about that last line, huh?? Well,, I kinda got lazy towards the end....but I would love it if yew review,, because,, well,, it makes me smile when I see a review in my email inbox!! Please review!! =]]]**


End file.
